Calling my soul
by Fujiwara Kumiko
Summary: [AU] This time, all of them are walking down the path, in the music career. Some may go solo and some will join together just to sing their hearts out. But, will everything go smoothly?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **This plot came to me as I was listening to several of the songs from the series and the characters until finally I decided to go ahead and write it up. So here is the first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

_Feedbacks and critiques are appreciated._

**Summary: **What is it would one would wish to do? What they wish to have? Can they admit it that it's what they are striving for? Isn't there something calling your soul? Like music perhaps?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Alright, next please!" a woman called out, holding a clipboard in her hand while the other is on the doorknob, scanning the room for the next person to audition. Her hazel eyes casting glances at each young applicant present. Tucking away a few strands of her purple hair behind her eye, she called out again, raising her voice a bit.

Most of them were practicing on their own, listening to their Mp3 players, going over the lyrics, girls retouching their make-up, some trying to look confident, some a nervous wreck and many more. Something which she has seen already many times, as she has been doing this job for over a year.

"Hai!" replied one of the teenagers, standing up from one of the chairs, smiling nervously at the adult, hastily straightening her skirt and rushed over to the manager A smile spread on the woman's lips as she placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, squeezing it gently as to calm her down.

"Go ahead and I wish you luck." She said kindly, stepping aside to allow her to enter the room, where the judges were waiting.

The girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and turned to the adult.

"Thank you…Ms…." She peered closely at the I.D dangling from her neck, reading her name aloud. "Ms. Mei Shen." Then flashed a sincere smile at her before stepping inside, now confident.

Mei giggled softly to herself as she closed the door behind her and watched as the girl introduced herself to the men in front. Cute and it seems that she has a good personality, but is her voice the one they were looking for? Positioning herself beside the table where the judges were seated, she signaled at the technician to start the music. Mei Shen, a twenty year old woman, also a manager currently working for Heaven Records, also in charge of the audition to look for looking for new talented people. Once they find them, it's off to the road leading to their debut.

Music filled the room, the girl waited patiently until it was her cue to start singing, flashing smiles at the judges, making some gestures with her hands to express the mood of the song, even dramatically closing her eyes to add more effect from time to time. Unlike some who would literally dance their way across the floor while singing, she just stayed put, shifting a bit if necessary.

_No…this isn't the one we're looking for… _Mei thought silently to herself, and looked over to the judges, taking note on how unimpressed they were. Having heard enough one of them raised his hand, telling her to stop.

She did and looked at them, with high hopes that she had passed, but at the same time afraid that she didn't. Hands clasped together, she waited for them to say something, beads of sweat already present on her forehead. That look on her face, it made the manager sad, as she felt sorry for the girl, but she isn't the only one who has been declined.

"I'm sorry, but your voice isn't good enough." An aged man named Jiroushin said, folding his hands beneath his chin, a disappointed and solemn look on his face. "Thank you for trying though…Mei…" he glanced at the young woman, who stiffened at his gaze, already aware of what she was to do next.

"Hai," she nodded and walked over to the girl, and gestured at the door. "I'm sorry, but thank you for coming." Mei gave her an apologetic smile, trying to ignore the tears that were forming in the girl's eyes.

The girl bowed at them and slowly made her way to the door, head low and trying to keep the tears from falling. It broke Mei's heart to see that this girl was already starting to believe that she didn't have a chance in the music industry. Leaving the group to discuss some more, she followed the girl out.

"Don't worry, there are other auditions for you to go to…" she said in a reassuring voice, but was only given a mumble in response and the teenager walked away, spirit still crushed. Her shoulders sagged as she sighed, for she couldn't understand why people these days give up so easily. Especially the young ones, who are given so many chances and yet just throws them away, thinking that they can just get it back when needed.

_I might as well get back to work. _She scanned the list of names until her eyes rested on the one of the person who was next. Raising her head up, she called the name, and was relieved when the applicant replied right away.

-----------

"Hey…how long are we going to do this?" droned the only female beside Jiroushin audition room, lazily tracing the rim of her glass with a manicured nail. Head resting on the back of her hand, long black hair tied in a ponytail as usual, her eyes full of boredom.

Jiroushin, who was next to her let out a sigh, as usual, his boss, was losing interest in this task of theirs. "Until we're able to find a singer of course." He replied in a matter-of-fact way, and refilled his glass with water, his eyes casting brief glances at the woman at his side.

"We've already listened to about twenty singers though…" she pointed out, going over the profiles of those who had already auditioned earlier. "And none of them were that thrilling…so let's call it a day…"

"Ms. Bosatsu! That would be disrupting the schedule! We still have one hour left before it's over!" Jiroushin exclaimed, choking on his water, spilling some onto the table but took no notice. He was hoping that they would all stick to the schedule, as he was the one who had planned all of this.

"No…I'm bored already…" the dark-haired woman said firmly, already making to get up. And smirked as her assistant groaned loudly, for she had just foiled his plans, again. This is something he should be used to now, as she does this often but it can't be helped as once she finds something boring, she would want to move on and find something more exciting.

"Excuse me? You don't want to hear the next one?"

Mei had just heard the part where the boss had decided to stop for now. It didn't bother her at all, as they were already half-way through the list, but she was worried about the people waiting outside. Clipboard held in her arms, she walked up to them.

Kanzeon brought a finger to her chin, analyzing the female manager as she asked them if they wanted to continue. Clapping a hand gently on her shoulder she said, "That's right; tell them to come back tomorrow."

Her hand brushed off her as she walked past Mei, heading towards the door. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Kanzeon waved at her, before exiting the room.

"Ah! Wait for me!"

Jiroushin immediately gathered the files and rushed after his crazy boss. Frustrated as that would mean he would have to make arrangements for tomorrow, but he had forgotten that Mei was to handle that. Busy thinking up plans for the next day, he left the manager alone in the room with the technicians.

"Not again…"

Sure she doesn't complain, but she can't help but get tired by this little routine. At least she has some free time now. She thanked the men before getting her purse, and left the room as well. As expected, she was surrounded by angry teenagers, stomping their way out of the building as they were just told that the auditions were over for the day.

"I'm sorry, but you will all have to come back tomorrow!" Mei announced, standing at the front of the waiting room, only to receive more moans and groans as their reaction. Some even glaring at her, but she tried her best to ignore them as she turned to take her leave. _Why can't they get it into their heads that they still have a chance?_

Some people can just be so demanding.

------------

"Not again!" a red-haired man exclaimed, sluggishly walking out of a building, the case of his bass slung over his shoulder as he sauntered down the street. He just failed another audition, just when he thought that he was going to land the big one. "Just because girls love me doesn't me you have to reject me…"

"Hey! Gojyo!"

Hearing his name, he stopped and turned around, a cigarette already resting on his lips and his hand holding his lighter, his fingers just about to click it open. An eyebrow arched, he stared as the familiar mass of brown hair bounded down the path and ran up to him. His crimson eyes that were of the same hue as his hair staring down at him as he watched the kid try to catch his breath before looking up to reveal his golden orbs full of excitement.

"What's up Goku?" Gojyo asked, surprised to find him in a place like this. It perplexed him as usually at this time he would both be back home or something and not be at a place where Gojyo would be. "Shouldn't you be with Hakkai or something?"

Once he finally got himself to stop panting, he stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "So, did you pass? Did you?" Goku asked, hands balled into fists, held out in front of his chest as he leaned forward and waited for Gojyo to reply.

"Sadly no, they couldn't handle the fact that women prefer me over the other men in the band…" Gojyo mumbled then turned around to lean back on the cemented wall, leisurely enjoying his smoke. Brushing away some hair away from his face, he noticed the boy staring at him. "What?"

"Are you sure it's not because you didn't play good enough?" Goku asked, taking his place beside the man, pointing at his hair he added, "Or maybe because you have those antennas?"

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with how I play and there is _definitely_ nothing wrong with my hair! So quit it!" Gojyo replied hotly, self-consciously running a hand through his hair, frowning as he flicked away the used stick then got his back off the wall. "Well then, I'm off…"

"Ah wait! Hakkai also wanted me to let you know that he invited you to dinner as well!"

This caught his attention. Gojyo shifted his gaze to Goku. "Really? Why that's very nice of him."

"Of course! It's Hakkai we're talking about!" Goku exclaimed, gesturing wildly then grabbed Gojyo by the arm and started to pull him. "Come on! I'm sure he's already done cooking and if we don't the food will get cold!"

"Alright already, I'm coming and I was getting hungry anyway." Gojyo chuckled, but unhooked his arm from Goku's grasp then started to follow the hyped up boy to their destination. Burying his hands in the pockets of his pants, he watched in amusement as Goku began to go on about on what dishes Hakkai might have prepared to night.

"Baka! Is food all you can think about?"

"Ah! Don't call me a 'baka' you dirty cockroach!"

"Hush you monkey boy!"

"Water kappa!"

-----------

_Ding dong!_

A figure lay on the bed, in a deep slumber – or was in a deep slumber as someone had just interrupted his sleep, began to stir as the sounds of the doorbell rang over and over again. Finally, not taking it anymore, he rose from under the covers, the blanket sliding down to reveal a man with hair that shined almost as bright as the sun. Except his hair, was quite frazzled, he had been in bed until now.

Grumbling, he shifted himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, an arm lazily resting on one leg while he rests his head on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on his other leg. The constant ringing annoyed him further, causing him to get up, slipping on some slippers he left his room and trudged his way to the door.

Forgetting that he looked rather disheveled, wearing a shirt that was wrinkled all over with pants that were just as crumpled, he opened the door, annoyance spreading all of his face and his violet eyes narrowed as he said in a cranky voice, "Who is it?"

"And good evening to you too." The woman he loathed was standing there in the doorway, hand on her hip as she looked at him smugly then another annoying face appeared from the side.

"I'm sorry! But Ms. Bosatsu refused to let up the chance of stopping by here!"

_Great…_

"What are you doing here you old hag?" he asked rather rudely, not bothering to invite her inside, hand firmly grasping the doorknob, ready to close it once she dictates her reason for being here.

"My, is that how you greet all your guests?" Kanzeon asked teasingly and brushed past him, with Jiroushin trailing behind her, silently apologizing to the man for their sudden intrusion.

He just sighed heavily, closing the door, but inwardly scolded himself for letting them inside without resisting. Next time he was going to have to look through the eyehole before opening the door. Frowning, he went over to the living room where they had seated themselves on his couch.

"So what are you doing here? You know that at this time I would be asleep."

"And you do know that you could have gotten a better job right Sanzo?" Kanzeon asked, smirking as she idly scanned his place. Noting that it was the same as usual as Sanzo wasn't all that into having so much furniture and didn't like it when he has to clean up. So, he decided to keep the amount of his possessions to a minimum. Only buying what would be essential.

"It's none of your business." Sanzo said irritably, leaning on the doorway the connects the hallway and the room. He was cranky as he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep and that these two were invading his personal space, again. "Anyway, get out if you just wanted to say that."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to audition…" Kanzeon said aloud, fingering some strands of her hair, watching him closely.

"Ms. he already said that wouldn't-" Jiroushin began but was then cut off as she held out a hand, silencing him and so obeyed.

Once he was quiet, she slowly lowered her hand, allowing it to rest on her lap and averted her gaze back to Sanzo. "Are you up to it?"

An eyebrow was arched in perplexity, as he just stared at the woman, analyzing as to why she was bringing this up when he had already declined several auditions. "Why should I? I have no interest in participating…" he replied, closing his eyes, but couldn't help but be mildly interested at her attempt to coax him into her little scheme.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Even after your father said that you can do anything you wish?"

That last sentence made him jerk his head to her, furious that she was trying to use this tactic of mentioning his parent to get him to join an audition. "Get out…" he ordered in a dangerous tone, glowering at the woman then without another word he left the room.

_The nerve of that hag… _he thought bitterly to himself, almost stomping back to the confines of his room, purposely slamming the door shut, indicating how angry he is at the moment.

Standing there, he scanned the room, his eyes rested on the picture frame sitting on his bedside table, resting beside the digital alarm clock. Silent, he pondered on some old memories. It just gets on his nerves whenever someone brings up the subject on his parents. Like hell, he would ever tell anyone about them.

Running a hand through his hair, he carried himself over to the bed, setting himself down, returning to the position he had been when he got up before leaving to answer the door. Deeply annoyed at them for invading his home – speaking of which, they better have left already or else – and now it was impossible for him to go back to sleep.

But he decided to lie down anyway, maybe he'll just happen to fall asleep. Absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, arms just limp at his side as he tried to recall what time he was to get up to get ready for his night job. Now that he thinks about it, she was right, he could have gotten a much more decent job, but he was too stubborn to admit it or look for one.

_Why should they care? It's my life and not theirs…_

------------

"I can't believe that he's still that hard-headed…" Kanzeon groaned, stretching a bit before sitting back on the couch. Despite that, her lips were pulled into a small smile and inwardly chuckled.

"Anyway, we really must be going. We have already overstayed our welcome!"

At this, she stared at him, amused by his statement. "'Welcome'? I doubt that we even had it from the beginning!" But she got up anyway, as there was nothing else to do now since the owner of the place had already locked himself in his room. "Since the cranky one has holed himself up in his quarters, it's not fun anymore."

Jiroushin sighed, not believing that he really was working for a woman like her! And to think he has been for several years already, he has always been her assistant for as long as he can remember. Felt almost like an eternity. He was relieved that she had agreed to take their leave and got up as well, following her to the door.

Opening the door, she glanced over her shoulder, looking down the hallway and her eyes stopped on the door where behind it lies its current occupant. Smirking she turned and exited the unit, with her assistant behind her. He had just asked her why he should join something like a singing audition, which means he doesn't know the answer himself.

Both stepped into the elevator, she turned around, her lips tugged into a smirk as she has the distinct feeling that things will get rather interesting. If not now, then soon, it will become exciting and liven up the place. As the doors closed she thought,

_ It's your calling…_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Thank you to those two who reviewed the first chapter and those who took the time to read this. I have a long weekend so I decided to update this story and take a breather before I move on to the others. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Neon lights shone brightly above them, slowly blinking on and off, from time to time capturing the eyes of those who pass by. Many types of establishments suited for this time of the day around them, ranging from dance clubs to smoky bars. Along with these were a variety of people all suited up for this kind of entertainment.

After Goku had informed Gojyo of Hakkai's invitation to dinner, him cooking of course, he had brought the red-haired man straight to his small house and instead of him surprising them with the menu he had prepared, Gojyo surprised the two of them instead. Out of the blue he recommended that they go out and indulge in the night life experience while all of them were available tonight. Before he could let him in one Hakkai's opinion to this sudden arrangement, he was pulled by Gojyo to his room to change into more 'suitable' attire.

"Um…"

Hakkai stared at the flashy and rather eccentric-looking building that stood before them. Dressed in a blue buttoned-up shirt with a black jacket thrown over his shoulder, jeans hugging his legs and black shoes, he was quite dashing in this ensemble. Ignoring the staring eyes of passing skimpily dressed women, he cleared his throat.

Gojyo, who was about to step inside the night club, paused at the sound from his friend and looked over his shoulder, "What's wrong?" inquired Gojyo, but a minute of scrutinizing the brunette told him what was going on in Hakkai's head. The cigarette that was perched on the corner of his mouth dropped a notch as an annoyed expression crossed his facial features.

"Come on! We didn't get all dressed up for nothing y'know?" Gojyo squinted at Hakkai. He was clad in leather: sleek pants and leather coat over a white fitted top with the words 'Am I too hot for you?' printed across in bolded red letters. "Ladies are waiting for us right inside." He said, a thumb pointed at the tinted doors behind him.

Hakkai continued to ponder on the decency of this sudden change in plans for tonight. "But…" His eyes slid over to their other friend.

In fact, he does not mind at all, but was very uneasy to due to the fact that…

"Please Hakkai!" pleaded Goku, his hand clasped together and his eyes clearly begging for his approval.

They have a young one with them…

Despite the blue shades over his amber eyes, Goku looked like any other teenager out in the night life. Snug on his torso is a navy shirt and along with it is a pair of cargo pants. Being the hyper one, he donned a pair of sneakers to enable him to move as he pleases. Most of all, he was very enthusiastic with all of this. When Gojyo had suggested that they all let night pass as they go and have some fun outside the walls of Hakkai's house, he perked up, excitement rushing into him as he agreed right on the spot.

After helping themselves to some of the food Hakkai had specially prepared for them, Goku dashed over to his place and quickly took a shower and changed clothes. Gojyo did the same as well, although he was quite confident that no matter what he wore, the females would be after him. The trio met up at the small café where they normally hold a casual conversation with each other and set off to one of the finest – Gojyo insisted that it was – clubs in town.

_Well, he is eighteen…_ A defeated sigh was let loose from Hakkai; his shoulders drooping as he wearily looked at Goku, the genial smile on his lips. "Just remember not to stand out too much because if-"

Only the first sentence had been digested by Goku's brain and he jumped for joy. "Got it!" Goku said cheerfully and gave Hakkai a sheepish grin as he quieted down and whirled around to Gojyo. "Well? What are you doing standing there? Let's go inside!" he ordered, but his voice held only excitement.

Gojyo gave him a thumbs-up. "Ready? Good, 'cause we don't want the night to thin out before we have some fun."

-------------

_Rrrring! Rrr-_

After the first note of the ring tone, he had immediately reached out for the cellular phone and pressed the receive button. He brought it to his ear and said, "Yeah?"

Earlier, after coming to the conclusion that he couldn't get any more sleep, he showered and exchanged his rumpled clothes for freshly ironed ones. Not too picky, he just picked a white crisp shirt and a pair of black pants. Anyway, he had the distinct feeling that he didn't have to head over to his office, especially after what had happened the other night. He let out a small cringe for he greatly dislikes the voices of the people who work under him.

"So far so good, and more customers have-"

Listening carefully to the report for the day, Sanzo nonchalantly looked out the window, partly enshrouded in the darkness of his room, already dressed up for his night job. His side resting on the wall, he absentmindedly stared at the blinking neon lights, his body partly illuminated by them and tore his eyes away after he had enough of the blinding lights. He was then placed on hold and so allowed his head to fall back a bit to rest on the wall, hand shoved inside the pocket of his pants and the other still holding the phone.

In the background, he could hear the music, faint, but recognized it as the usual song they play at the club he works in. Faint murmurs could be heard, his assistant probably rechecking the report. Eventually, he tuned those sounds out, the mobile still on his ear, but not anymore paying attention to what he was hearing. Instead, the words of Kanzeon from earlier haunted his mind. He did not get any sleep at all after he retreated to his room. But she had crossed the line by bringing up his father in order to persuade him to attend some senseless audition.

Head now hung low, he smirked to himself. _Like I would ever let that old hag get her way…_

"Sir? Are you still there?"

The timid voice jerked him away from his thoughts. Eyebrows knitted together as he grunted, "Yeah, I'm here so what? Do I still have to go over there and make sure that you don't cause trouble?"

"N-No, everything is fine and in fact, we're doing much better than before."

"Good, don't call me unless it's important." Sanzo hung up without waiting for the reply and tucked it away.

Finally, a night off from work but they were bound to call him soon. _Tch…they can't do anything without me…_he thought haughtily and pushed himself off the wall. For no reason at all, he looked around his room which was spotless as usual. Bed has been made (although he had simply smoothened the bed covers), his briefcase waiting for him on top of the mattress, and the floor spotless. Tonight, he didn't need his work essentials.

Now that he was free, he decided to do some walking around town, with no particular destination in mind. After making sure he had his wallet and everything else he would need for a walk, he exited the room, stealing a glance of the picture frame as he closed the door. Sure enough, his two uninvited guests did not linger long after he told them to leave as nothing had been touched or moved. Good, as the old hag has the tendency to raid his home, trying to find anything to entertain her while she was here. This is why he does not bother stocking up on various items for people would be barging in and laying their dirty hands on his property.

Sanzo wordlessly locked up his place and went over to the elevators. It was only after stepping into the metal box did he become aware of another presence but then ignored the other occupant as they made their way to the ground floor. He was able to ignore the other person, but the nagging voice would not stop pestering him, prodding him to listen to someone else's words for once. Stubborn, he brushed it off and walked right out of the elevator as soon as the doors slid open.

The doorman greeted him, but he just let out a soft grunt. Once outside, he paused, his eyes scanning the area around him, still not sure on where to go. He did not want to stay in his room any longer and so chose the only other option he had left: To go out and do something. But he did not want to work for it will only end up with him having the urge to kill someone. That was how much he loathed his job at the moment, but did not resign from it.

Why? He doesn't know…

As he trudged down the lane, his mind started to wander again, aimlessly wander life passed by before him. Night air crisp, music blaring from the buildings around him, those irritating lights flashing on and off (how can these people stand them and not get migraines?) and-Ugh, his head was starting to go through the process of having a headache and so stopped.

He needed a drink. A tranquil-looking bar across the street caught his eye. The most quiet one among the rest so far and so chose to go there. When he entered the joint, soft music greeted him. Standing under the doorway, he surveyed the small place: Few people, a somewhat peaceful atmosphere and most of all, it's not him who will be doing the work. Only one person, a woman, sat at the bar, sipping some wine and picked the stool at the very end opposite the other customer. There was an antique sense to this place, as practically everything here was made out of wood.

Only music of the Blues were playing, none of those ear-bleeding crap that most people are interested in nowadays. He would choice silence over that any day now. As if anyone would have the initiative to give him something like that. Right after he shifted himself on the high chair so that he was facing the bar, the bartender approached him and asked what he would like to drink. He just ordered some chilled beer and watched silently as the bartender cranked open a frosted bottle of beer, poured it into a glass and slid it over to him. Sanzo held his hand out and caught it with ease.

After only a small drink of the beer, he was startled to find it actually good but quickly recovered and regained the solemn expression on his face. Silently, he made a mental note on the place for the next time he has a free night from work. Sanzo glanced sideways to find the bartender peering closely at him, his hand working its way in cleaning the glass. "What are you looking?" he asked irritably, but the man just turned away.

Hand loosely wrapped around the chilled glass, he stared at the cabinet of wine bottles before him that was located behind the bar, a distant look in his deep violet eyes. His head now clear, the incoming headache had faltered and his shoulders relaxed. Before he could relish in this little moment of solitude, the familiar voice had returned. A frown creased his face as he took a long sip of beer, attempting to drown out the voice.

"I can't believe it…they didn't accept me only because I'm too old…" moaned a woman from somewhere behind him. The sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and glasses being set on the wooden table was heard as he slightly stiffened.

Usually, he was not one to eavesdrop but for some strange reason, this had sparked some curiosity in him and unexpectedly, his ears sharpened as he waited for her companion to reply.

"Are you sure? Your mate has been complaining on how horribly out of tune you are." Drawled a second woman, obviously her friend and the faint smell of tobacco reached his nostrils. They were smoking and now he wanted to light up his own cig except he had left his pack at his place.

Slightly frustrated, he took another swig of the beer and the conversation at his back continued.

The lady let out a snort. "As if he knows anything about singing," she scoffed. "Anyway, so I walked out and decided to just give up." Her voice was laced with a bored tone, and it bothered him.

This struck him as weird but before he could comprehend all of this, the two started talking once more.

A loud 'Ha!" was heard and due to the fact that there were hardly any people around, it echoed, almost overcoming the soft music and startled the bartender cleaning the same glass from earlier, while the two women took no notice at all. Sanzo focused his eyes on the amber liquid left in his glass, trying to make it seem more interesting than the talk going on.

He failed with regret.

"As if, before you know it, you'll be whining on why you didn't just try a few more times." Rattling sounds were heard, the lady was digging through her purse that was loaded with assortments of cosmetics, some of them clattering to the ground. She let out a rather colorful word as she started shoving her stuff back into her bag.Women, what's with them and make-up?

"Whatever, this time I'm through. Instead, I'm going to try out to be a model."

"First off, you're going to need surgery if you want to get rid of that awful mole on your-"

Sanzo had enough, as he already had an idea on where this conversation was turning to now and this time was able to block them out. He pulled out his phone and saw that only a few minutes had passed since he left, but still he was not in the mood to do anything else than sit and drink. While waiting for his glass to be refilled, he glanced sideways as someone slid onto the stool next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

-------------

Finally! He was going to do something else other than eat and rehearse. Tomorrow he needs to head over to the studio, but what the heck? He might as well take advantage of this rare chance of hanging out somewhere he has never gone before. Nightclubs, he has seen a lot of them but never had the chance to walk into one with his own free will. Busy, busy, that's what describes his current lifestyle before he-

"So what do you think Goku?"

Hakkai's voice snapped him out of his daze and so went to making out his surroundings through the blue-hued glasses, even lifted them up a bit to be sure that his vision was alright. It took a while before Goku's amber eyes adjusted to the dim light, and his eyes widened as he stared in awe at the atmosphere he was in right now, so new to him. No ordinary lights were seen, only the multi-colored ones, gliding all over the room and he looked up to see that it was the small headlights attached to the ceilings causing this to happen, with a technician somewhere behind the scene controlling them.

Instead of the most commonly used fluorescent lights, bluish lights that were seemed to be located beneath the floor, gave the main light, not strong but enough for them to actually see the people present here. Its soft glow lighting up only portions of their body and faces, some of them seemed to have glow-in-the-dark paint on them. Goku did a double-take as a man passed his torso bare and literally covered with tattoos that stood out in the bluish light.

A bit worried, Hakkai looked over at Goku, taking note of the expressions flitting across his face, but did not say anything as so far nothing has happened. Goku was just surprised; a newbie to this part of the night life and so eased himself down. _Just a little shocked…that's all…_

Here and there, couples were flirting with each other, sipping on cocktail drinks, waiters attending to their customers and at the other side; he saw that there was a stage. This ignited his interest, reminding him of how he loves to perform on stage and had the wild idea that someone was holding up a contest. Except, he didn't see a register table or anything, so he assumed that an event will happen tonight.

"Hey, is there going to be a show or something?" Goku pointed at the stage where a man now stood, sweeping the floor.

Hakkai's eyes followed the direction of where his finger was pointed to and settled on the huge platform. "Must be so, but I'm not positive on what kind of performance will they be giving tonight," But he knew better. "Anyway, why don't we get ourselves a table?" The brunette pointed at the few vacant booths and tables.

"You two go ahead while I grab myself some ladies." Casually running a hand through his hair, he winked at a woman who was eyeing him and left but not before giving them a wave and saying, "See ya later!"

All Hakkai did was smile at their friend. It was no secret that Gojyo's life was all about women and his needs. So this means that he will be the one keeping an eye on Goku. Not like Gojyo would offer to do so anyway.

Goku looked at him inquiringly, still confused as to why women were such a big appeal to Gojyo. "He really is a horny water kappa…" he breathed but then lightly shook his head. No, might as well let him do his own thing. Whatever it was, but this is his moment as a free teenager. Even if it was only for one night, it still counted. "Alright! What should we do now?" he asked, bouncing on his heels.

"Goku, since you are of legal age, I guess it's okay for you to have some of the drinks they serve here…" He cupped his chin gently with one hand, the other supporting his elbow and averted his gaze back to the teenager. "Just don't get overboard while we're here." He added his voice gentle but firm.

Hakkai then paused to check on Gojyo and sure enough, he had already scored himself a couple of women, and it seemed like he was splurging on drinks again, obviously treating them. He just hopes that for Gojyo won't try to use his credit card again, for the last time had ended up with a pile of bills, and they were overdue. What a mess that was, but miraculously, Gojyo had settled them but it did not mean that he won't go through the phase again.

Two women had their arms wrapped around him, giggling as he showered them with flattering comments, savoring his time with them. Gojyo caught a glimpse of the two males that were still debating on what to do with him on his merry way with the ladies, and smirked to himself.

"Hey, are they with you or something?" asked one woman with the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen; her head on his chest and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, but don't worry as right now, you girls are with me." He tightened his hold on their waists, earning himself some more laughs from them and even a few pecks on his neck and cheeks. "What? Don't I get one on the lips?"

Yes, this night was getting better and better.

At the mention of him being of age, Goku's eyes brightened, a smile made its way on his lips as he suppressed the urge to jump for joy for being acknowledged as someone all grown up. To this day, many have considered him as a child despite his real age but so far, majority of people were quite entertained by his childish behavior. And as long as the top people didn't demand him to mature up or something, it was fine but would be grateful to hear comments such as the one from Hakkai from time to time.

Goku saluted and nodded once. "Got it!"

"Oh, and I suggest that you just ignored the hostesses here."

"Hostess?"

Hakkai discreetly pointed at the women who somehow stood out amidst the crowd, dressed in sparkling dresses, wearing make-up that enhanced their delicate and dainty features, pouring alcoholic drinks for men that were seated around them. It was then did it dawn on him on what their part was in this kind of place.

"Oooohhh…" Goku shrugged. "Well, they don't seem fun to me. Come on! I want to try those drinks!"

-------------

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" questioned Sanzo, the side of his head resting on his knuckle, elbow propped on the bar. He arched an eyebrow, perplexed as to why his old associate was here of all places at this time. Around these parts, he goes by the name Kami, but he refers to him as Uko, derived from the name of his foster father or he just goes straight to the point. It did not surprise him to see the man dressed casually. Then something else hit him, and a frown crossed his face. "Wait, what you even doing here? I thought you left-"

"Many things came unexpectedly while I was away for the first three months and so I returned," he slowly replied, and thanked the bartender as he was given a glass of wine. "When I came here, I didn't expect to see you," he added, lips curved in a small smile. "So aren't you required to be working at this hour?"

"They can handle it, I gave them strict orders not to mess up-" Sanzo paused and said curtly, "-again. Those bastards are giving me a headache. Every other hour they call me just because of something utterly pointless." Scowling, he drained his glass of the small amount of beer left in it and exhaled as he felt the alcohol seeping down his throat. This time though, he didn't signal for a refill.

Soft chuckles escaped from Kami's lips, oblivious to the glare Sanzo was giving him. "Poor Sanzo, his employees have yet to accept the fact that they can't always stay in their nests," teased Kami. "But sooner or later, they have to start using their heads…"

"Hmph…"

Silence stood between the two, both of them just staring at their glasses, Sanzo's glass still empty whilst Kami's was half-full.

"Well then…" he finally said, snapping Sanzo out of his daze and glanced at his watch. "I must be off to pick up a client and I only came here to take a breather. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Kami placed down a few bills, more than enough needed for the one measly glass of wine, but it finally occurred to him that he had paid for his tab as well.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to stop this 'paying for each other's bill' crap." Sanzo said, but his voice surprisingly held no malice, a hint of annoyance was there, but other than that, it was quite neutral. His eyebrow twitched when he was given a genial smile. "Whatever, but I'm not paying yours…" he grumbled and went back to gazing at his glass.

"Bye!" Kami said a bit too cheerfully for Sanzo's taste and was off.

Stricken with boredom, he looked up as the bartender stepped over to him and started to pour more beer into his glass. "I didn't ask for another." He said abruptly.

"Someone has paid for it already sir." Said the bartender and filled it until the level was almost to the rim. Setting the bottle down, he pointed at someone behind him.

Sanzo turned on his seat but saw no one, the two women who were engaging in a conversation had long left and only a couple of drunk men were left slumped on the tables at the back. A mixture of confusion and perplexity began to set in as he wondered who on earth would have treated him to a free drink. It most certainly couldn't be Kami, if it was, then he was going to have to shoot his head off later.

"Must have left." The bartender said simply, scratching his head and finally returned to work.

"I'm going to kill him for this…"

But he went ahead and drank anyway for he might as well not let this go to waste.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I have brought in our dear Kami-sama. Sorry to those who don't like him, but I just thought that it would be amusing to have him in the picture, even for a while. I hope you all liked this chapter. Any form of reviews are welcome here. 


End file.
